Houshisama
by Naomi-Starcloud
Summary: Sango has a horrible dream, one that terrifies her...(no longer a one-shot) (On Hiatus, gomen-nasai)
1. The dream

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own Inuyasha. Just these silly little fanfics, which are all part of my ingenious plan to enslave all of humanity!! BWAHAHAH- I mean...uh...just pretend you didn't read that, k?

Ahhh....The fluffiness that is this fanfic....lol. Kawabashi, this one's for you!!

Key/Terms:

" ": talking

' ': thoughts

( ): A/N

italics: dream

Houshi-sama: In the Japanese version, this is what Sango calls Miroku. It translates to "priest". She calls him this because she thinks he doesn't deserve to be called by his name.

-sama: Suffix to show respect. Equivelent of Mr./Mrs. (or Lady/Lord)

Oyasumi: Good night

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Houshi-sama!"_

_"Stay back, Sango!"_

_Sango ignored Shippou's warnings and continued running towards Miroku._

_"Don't come any closer!" Miroku shouted, fear showing in his voice._

_Inuyasha caught hold of Sango's arm, and it took him and Kagome to hold her back. They braced their feet against the ground, both to help hold Sango back and to keep themselves from getting pulled forward. Kilala would have helped as well, but she was too busy clutching Shippou's shirt collar in her mouth._

_"Let me go!!" Sango screamed, turning back to look at them._

_"You'll get sucked in too!" Kagome yelled over the noise._

_"I don't care!!" Tears filled Sango's eyes and started pouring down her cheeks. She looked back at Miroku. His form was distorted now, and she could hardly see him. The wind all around him was causing the distortion. With one final jerk, Sango wrenched herself from Inuyasha's and Kagome's grasps and flung herself towards Miroku, only to find that she was too late and that he was gone, sucked into his own wind tunnel._

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Houshi-sama!" Sango muttered as she sat up, breathing hard. She looked around, her breath coming in shuddering gasps. The fire was there. Kagome was in her sleeping bag, arms wrapped tightly around Shippou. Inuyasha was hidden somewhere in the branches of a tree. Miroku.....Where was Miroku?!

Sango stood up. Kilala(big form), whom Sango had been using for a pillow, woke up and opened one eye to look curiously at her.

Sango didn't even seem to notice as she looked frantically around. 'Where is he?!' she thought. 'That was just a dream.......Right?' Her breath caught in her throat. 'What if it wasn't?! What if Houshi-sama....'

A rustle in the bushes startled her and she turned quickly. Miroku stepped out of the trees, arms filled with firewood. He noticed Sango standing there, and she looked quite relieved about something. "Sango-sama? What are you doing awake? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Sango said, her voice shaky. She sat back down and leaned against Kilala, who immediately fell back asleep.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked as he layed the wood by the fire. "You're quite pale, as if something has frightened you."

"It's alright, really," she said, closing her eyes. She could feel Miroku's eyes on her, so she pretended to be asleep. After a few minutes, she heard Miroku's robes rustling and figured that he was moving to his sleeping place against the tree. Well, he really was going to his sleeping place, but it wasn't against a tree.....

"Oyasumi, Sango," Miroku whispered. She felt his arms wrap around her, and all her fears drifted away. They'd always be together, no matter what.

"Oyasumi, Miroku," she muttered absently before drifting into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time she used his real name.....Doesn't it make you feel all tingly inside? lol

I'll probably expand on this some day....maybe after my Naomi fic is done. I've been planning on writing a San/Mir fic for a while, so I know how a some of it's gonna be done. Oh well, all that can wait.

You're probably getting bored of my ranting, so just go ahead and hit that button that says "Review". ; )


	2. The day after

DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I owned Inuyasha, I don't. Just a few fanfics and a few made-up characters.

----Replies----

cherryblosomz: Yay! I got an 'interesting'!!

lodz: Yep! Fluffiness! lol

Demonslayingmonk: Good idea!! In fact, that's what the first part of this chapter is!! And I don't mind big words, lol

XsangoX: Heh....Don't worry, he won't die...At least, not **yet**....;)

DarklessVasion: Yay! Fluffy and sweet is exactly what I was going for!! lol

InsanitySquirrel321: Hello!! Glad you like it!! And it's not a one-shot anymore.....

Readsalot: Yay!! Another compliment!! lol

Mango-moo: Good idea...But I can't have him dying, now can I? However, your idea has led me on a train of thought to another idea...I'll give you credit once I get that far into the story.

Werewolves are People Too: Yep yep yep!! Very cute!!

YoukaiTajaiyaSango: Yay!! Fluffy and kawaii!!

Starfire77: Thnx bunches!!

RoxyFoxy: Yeah...Poor Sango....And thnx!!

----End of replies----

Yes, I have decided to continue on with the story!! Hope you all enjoy!!

Terms:

Houshi-sama: In the Japanese version, this is what Sango calls Miroku. It translates to "priest". She calls him this because she thinks he doesn't deserve to be called by his name.

-sama: Suffix to show respect. Equivelent of Mr./Mrs. (or Lady/Lord)

-chan: Casual suffix for a girl's name.

Oyasumi: Good night

Hentai: Pervert.

Osuwari: Sit.

Baka: Idiot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't get to sleep. She was too worried about everything....Naraku, Kikyou, the jewel shards, the math test that was coming up; those kinds of things. She shivered a little and held Shippou a little tighter. She smiled as he muttered something in his sleep then went back to quietly snoring. Miroku had gone off a little while earlier, probably to get firewood. Kagome closed her eyes and was just about to go to sleep when she heard something.

"Houshi-sama...."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that Sango was sleep talking. 'Is Sango-chan dreaming about Miroku-sama?'

"Houshi-sama!" she muttered again as she sat up, breathing hard. Kagome closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She heard Sango get up, and she opened her eyes just enough to see what was going on.

Sango was looking around frantically. Her face was pale, as if she was scared. She turned quickly when she heard a rustle in the bushes, and Miroku stepped out, carrying firewood. Sango seemed very relieved.

"Sango-sama? What are you doing awake? Are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"I-I'm fine," Sango said, her voice shaky. She sat back down and leaned against Kilala.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked as he layed the wood by the fire. "You're quite pale, as if something has frightened you."

"It's fine, really," she said, closing her eyes.

It seemed to Kagome that Sango had fallen back asleep. A few minutes later, she saw Miroku walk over to Sango and wrap his arms around her. "Oyasumi, Sango," he whispered.

"Oyasumi, Miroku," Sango whispered back.

Miroku smiled. Sango's head was on his chest, and he layed his on hers before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

Kagome smiled as well. 'They look good together,' she thought. 'Too bad Inuyasha wouldn't ever do anything like that with me....' She soon fell asleep as well, and all was quiet and peaceful.

---------------------------------------

Sango awoke the next morning bright and early. The first thing she noticed was that someone's arms were around her. Then she noticed that her head was on someone's chest. Then she realized that it was Miroku, and she blushed. She looked around to see if anyone else was awake. Luckily, no one was. She shook him gently. He stirred, opening his violet eyes.

"Sango?"

She blushed even more. "Um...What happened...last night?" she asked.

Miroku looked at her curiously. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head. She had been too tired, and now she couldn't remember a thing about what had happened last night. The only thing she remembered was that terrifying dream.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," he said, smiling slightly at the irony of it. The first time she said his name....and she didn't even remember saying it. As he thought, his hand automatically moved to grope Sango.

"HENTAI!!!" Sango yelled as she slapped him. She stood up and stomped away angrily, leaving him rubbing his cheek.

---------------------------------------

Once the others got up, they all continued traveling. The day was pretty uneventful. Eventually they came to a village. It was getting dark by that time, so they looked for an inn to spend the night. Miroku used his oh-so-famous line.

"There is an evil aura surrounding this inn. Perhaps I can remove it for you in exchange for food and a few rooms?"

Of course, the inn-owner bought it. Miroku put a few paper charms on the inn and was rewarded with a feast for him and his friends. Not that they minded, of course. I mean, who'd pass on a free meal and a free place to sleep?

Once all had been settled and everyone was fed, they retired to their rooms. Sango, Kagome, and Kilala slept in one room while Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou slept in another. Everyone had plenty of blankets to keep warm, and soon they were all asleep.

Except Sango.

She stayed awake, staring at the dark ceiling, thinking about the dream she'd had. 'Why did it bother me so much?' she wondered. 'I mean, I know that it'd bother me if any of my friends died....But wouldn't that mean that I'd dream about them too? So, why Houshi-sama?'

These thoughts played over and over again in her mind, but she came up with no answer. Finally, she turned on her side and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

"Sango-chan, where's Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked as they walked through the village the following morning. It was taking every ounce of her willpower not to tell anyone about what she had seen the other night.

"He's probably asking the women to bare his children," Shippou said before Sango got a chance to reply.

"Um...." Kagome looked uncertainly at her friend, who was clenching her fists. "I don't think so! I mean, we'd probably have seen him by now."

Sango relaxed. "You're right," she said. The village wasn't very large and they had been up and down the main "streets", and yet they hadn't seen him all morning.

"Something probably happened to him," Inuyasha said. "He probably got lured into a female demon's trap or something."

"OSUWARI!!" Kagome yelled as Sango was again clenched her fists and silently fumed. Kagome turned to her. "I-I don't think so!! Inuyasha's just being a baka!! Miroku-sama's probably just fine!! I'll bet he's waiting back at the inn for us!!"

Sango just sighed, unclenching her fists. "I'll just go take a walk by the river," she said, referring to the river that wasn't too far away from the village. She set off, leaving Kagome staring after her.

Inuyasha finally pulled himself out of the ground and stood up. "It's not like I did anything wrong," he muttered.

"Osuwari," Kagome said absently as she thought. 'What **did** happen to him? He wouldn't go girl searching....not after what happened the other night....At least, I don't **think** he would...'

"Would you knock that off?!" Inuyasha yelled into the dirt.

Kagome just walked away, ignoring the grumbling hanyou. Shippou jumped down from her shoulder. "You really should learn to keep quiet," he said before running and jumping back onto Kagome's shoulder.

---------------------------------------

Sango got to the river a little while later. Everything was peaceful. The birds were chirping, the stream was clear, and there was a gentle breeze blowing. She sat down on the riverbank, dipping her feet into the cool and refreshing water, and lay back. The sky was clear; not a cloud in sight.

She sighed. She wished she could enjoy the perfect day, but she kept wondering where on earth Miroku could be.

Unknown to her, two red eyes peared out from across the river and watched her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:gasp: Who - or what - could it be? A friendly demon? A not-so-friendly demon? Do they want to hurt Sango? Stay tuned for the next chapter of...

Houshisama!

Next weekend in the afternoon! See ya then!!


	3. A squirrel spooked me

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Inuyasha. Never have, never wi- well, I might one day....

-----Replies-----

penguin234: Sorry I didn't reply to ya in the last chapter....Anyway, thanks bunches!!

Spam-chan: That'd be funny!! But no, that's not quite it.

Werewolves are People Too: All questions will not be answered in this chapter, thank you! lol Really, though, the first question will be answered, but the second won't be.

-----End Replies-----

I know it's late and kinda short, and I'm sorry, I really am. I just have way too much stuff at school that I have to do and it's really getting frustrating. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and on time.

Terms:

Houshi-sama: In the Japanese version, this is what Sango calls Miroku. It translates to "priest". She calls him this because she thinks he doesn't deserve to be called by his name.

-sama: Suffix to show respect. Equivelent of Mr./Mrs. (or Lady/Lord)

-chan: Casual suffix for a girl's name.

Oyasumi: Good night

Hentai: Pervert.

Osuwari: Sit.

Baka: Idiot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku-sama! There you are!" Miroku's thoughts were interrupted as Kagome called his name. "Where were you?!"

"I was taking a walk in the woods," he replied. He looked past her and saw Inuyasha and Shippou. "Where's Sango-sama?"

"She went down to the river," Kagome said. "She was worried about you, ya know."

"Really?" Miroku asked. This was apparently news to him.

"Yeah," Kagome said, nodding her head for emphasis. "Maybe you should go and talk to her."

"I think I shall," he replied. He started out in the direction of the river.

-------------------------------------

Sango was just sitting, still thinking. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice the dark energy that was nearby. Had she been thinking of anything or anyone else but Miroku, then she would've noticed it immediately.

The sight of something dashing through the bushes brought her out of her thoughts. She jumped to her feet, noticing the dark energy for the first time. She suddenly realized that she had forgotten her weapons, and cursed herself for her stupidity. The bushes were rustling, and rustling quite loudly. Sango tensed up, preparing for the worst.

Suddenly, the bushes stopped rustling. Sango noticed that everything was quiet. The birds stopped chriping and had flown off; the animals were nowhere in sight; even the fish had swam away. The faint trickling of the river was the only sound.

It scared her. A shiver ran down her spine. She didn't know why she was so scared, for it didn't seem logical. Everything was just so....still. And....quiet. As if everything was waiting. But waiting for what?

The bushes started rustling again. Sango didn't wait around for an answer. She ran faster than she ever had before in her life. Nothing could've caught her as she flew through the woods that seperated the village and the river. As she ran she only had one thought in mind.

'Houshi-sama...'

-------------------------------------

"Houshi-sama!!"

Miroku was somewhere near the middle of the woods when he heard that. Someone was coming towards him through the forest....It was Sango!

She flew into his arms, almost knocking him over in the process. She clutched his robes tightly and closed her eyes, as if she were a little kid and afraid that something would get her.

"Sango-sama?"

Sango opened her eyes and her grip on his robes slackened. She blinked a few times as she recollected herself. Then she stood up straight, blushing. "Uh...um...."

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"I-I'm fine," she replied.

"You seem to be scared of something."

"A-a squirrel spooked me."

'Doubtful,' Miroku thought, but he let her explanation slide. "Alright, then," he said. "Shall we return to the village where the others are waiting?"

Sango nodded. They walked a little ways, then Sango stopped. Miroku did too. "Um...Houshi-sama..."

"Yes?"

Sango hesitated, then shook her head. 'I can't tell him...He'll think I'm just a scared little child...' "Th-the weather's nice," she muttered.

They continued their journey in silence.

-------------------------------------

"Can we go yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Osuwari."

CRASH

Kagome looked at him. "Does that answer your question?" she asked.

A muffled reply came, but she couldn't understand the words. That was probably a good thing, however, seeing as how what he was saying would've probably earned him another few sits.

Shippou played in the grass with Kilala around the fence that Kagome was seated on. Inuyasha lay in a hole, of course.

Kagome looked up just in time to see Sango and Miroku coming towards them. "There you are!" she said cheerfully. She looked down at Inuyasha. "**Now** we can go."

"Finally," Inuyasha grumbled, pulling himself up.

"You're so impatient," Shippou commented. Inuyasha glared at him, and he hid behind Kagome.

"I guess we should go, then," Kagome said. Inuyasha started walking, and Shippou jumped onto Kagome's shoulder as she started following. Sango grabbed her boomerang before following them as well, and Miroku walked beside her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter should be up the weekend after next.(the 13th of November) Please review!!


	4. Return of the red eyes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. It sucks, but I'll get over it. Especially since I have pictures of Kouga with me right now.....

-----Reviews-----

Starfire77: Thanks! And yep, he sure is!

Demon-Slayer13: (chapter 2 review) Yeah, sorry about that, but I just love making cliffies!!

YoukaiTajaiyaSango: (chapter 2 review) Yep, but it's up now, along with this chapter!

Werewolves are People Too: Yeah, sorry about the long wait thing, but I have two multi-chapter stories that I have to deal with....And I'm glad you love it!!

Spam-chan: .....Maybe.....Maybe not.....::shifty eyes::

d4rk-mew: Good ideas, but only Sango's gonna be having dreams and being stalked by something with red eyes. And I do that too, sometimes, especially when I'm talking out loud to myself!

ME: (chapter 1 review) Glad you like it so far, and I hope you read the rest of my chapters!

-----End reviews-----

Hah!!! It's on time!!!!! Kinda short, true, but it's ON TIME!!!! lol Well, I'll go ahead and let you read the ON TIME chapter!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Inuyasha group walked along on a path in the forest in the usual formation; Inuyasha leading, Kagome right behind him with Shippou on her shoulder, Miroku and Sango walking side-by-side behind her, and Kilala(little form) walking beside Sango. They had just left the village, and each were silently wrapped up in their own thoughts.

'Where in the world are the jewel shards?!'

'I'm hungry!'

'I wonder what I'll get on my math test....'

'I wonder what really scared Sango-sama? It must've been something other than a squirrel, otherwise she wouldn't have been so scared and come straight into my arms....I wonder what she's thinking about right now....'

'Houshi-sama probably suspects that I lied to him about the squirrel....But what can I tell him? There was a rustle in the bushes and I got scared and ran away? That'd make me sound too much like a coward....I wonder what he's thinking about right now....'

'Mew mew mew mew mew mew mew. Mew mew mew mew mew...?'

Finally, two of the six present decided to voice their thoughts.

"Where in the world are the jewel shards?!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Let's stop and have a picnic," Kagome suggested, ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

"That sounds great, Kagome-sama," Miroku said.

"Yes, that'd be wonderful right now," Sango said.

"A picnic?! But we need to find Naraku and the rest of the jewel shards!!" Inuyasha complained. He was ignored, of course, as Kagome got the supplies out of her bag and started cooking.

"After this, we'll keep going," Kagome promised.

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled. He sat down on the ground and crossed his arms, waiting grumpily for the food to get done.

Once dinner was over, they continued on their journey, just as Kagome had promised.

----------------------------------------

A little while later......

----------------------------------------

"Sango...." a voice whispered.

Sango froze. The others stopped as well.

"Sango-sama?" Miroku said. "What's wrong?"

Sango opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. 'Am I the only one who hears it?'

"Mew?"

"Sango...." the voice whispered again, a little louder this time.

She slowly turned her head toward where the voice came from. The voices from the others faded out, and the only thing she could hear was the rustling of the bushes beside the path and the voice that persisted in calling her name.

"Sango...."

She took a step towards the bushes. She didn't want to, but something was pulling her.

"Sango..." the voice was getting louder.

Red eyes could be seen glowing from the bushes. She stopped. "No!" she cried, shutting her eyes tight.

"Sango!" This was a different voice....

She opened her eyes. "H-houshi-sama?" She looked into his concerned face, then at his hands that were on her shoulders.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I-it was nothing," Sango replied. She looked back at the bushes, only to see that the red eyes had dissapeared.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked. He was obviously very worried.

"I'm sure," Sango said, looking back at him.

"Maybe you should ride Kilala," Kagome suggested.

"Okay," Sango replied. Kilala transformed to her larger form and Sango climbed on. Sango would've continued walking, but she was too shaken up and felt as though she wouldn't be able to if she tried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you had fun reading the ON TIME chapter!!!(sorry, but I'm soooo glad that I actually got it ON TIME!!) Anyway, I've already decided how the ending's gonna be, I just have to work on how to get there....Anyway, the next chapter should be up by the 27th. Sorry for the long wait....

Any suggestions, questions, comments, or anything else is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
